


Hero

by SweetSalt



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, less than 36 hours away from The End of The World as We Know It, so here's another moodfic, the author was attacked by yesterday's practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt/pseuds/SweetSalt
Summary: "I feel like a hero!"there is a boy who is a hero. he has superpowers. but he is not a hero because he has superpowers.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Me: okay, On The Nature of Miracles is my last piece until the Olympics blows over.  
> Yuzuru: [:D](https://twitter.com/starryyuzu/status/963666693980590081)  
> Me:  
> Me:  
> Me: _open new file_
> 
> Shoutout to the ever wonderful and patient Fieryrondo for emergency-betaing this for me. I look forward to screaming at the screen with you over the next three days.

there is a boy who is a hero, and he has superpowers. 

 

he has the power of flight. for several heartbeats at a time he can rocket into the air, defying all limits and senses. taking off in a snap, an icy strike is all it takes for him to become a blur. he wrestles control from gravity and conducts his trajectory with a baton: one, two, three, four. touchdown. he lands in a hush, feather-soft, etching an arc that curved like a smile, a lungful of sky, the wingspan of a bird. 

 

he has telepathy. his spoken words range from rapid fire to stuttering halts but no one has trouble understanding him. that is because he speaks loudest with his eyes, his arms, his fingertips. jaw clenched tight. gaze sharpened by downcast lashes. he is a storyteller. his body has told tales of western ghost and eastern myth. theatrical are the turns of his head, frowns and grins and screams. although someday he tells no narrative at all, no beginning middle or end. someday he sings only in pearly smiles and laugh lines. a simple, honest song. a young song. it rings quietly but echoes forever. 

 

he has super strength. upon those thin shoulders rests the weight of one million prayers and a nation. hope and expectations that would buckle Atlas’ knees. yet he stands tall, for each  _ ema  _ hung in his name is an honor, each heartfelt letter an anchor. months come where storms rage against his war-weary bones. he sinks, he swims, he is marooned offshore. but the weight makes sure he never drifts away so far. it centers as still as the north star, and he always finds his way home.

 

he has super healing. again and again he falls—from his own arrogance and from fate’s wicked temper. blood blossoms on his skin in purple, blue, and green. given rest and care, wounds fade. fractures mend. but scars remain. sometimes a cut gets infected and rots, pumping doubt into his marrow that locks his joints and freezes his limbs. ‘what if,’ the poison in his veins burns. on those days he fears his own reflection, frightened at the thought of a stranger staring back from below the blades. but it never lasts, because a balm stronger than time is love. and he loves the ice, the flight, so much that the spiderweb cracks in his heart become whole. 

 

“I feel like a hero!”

 

there is a boy who is a hero. he has superpowers. but he is not a hero because he has superpowers. he is a hero because he inspires. his story is one about the strength to love foolishly and wholeheartedly. he thrives and breaks and survives and lives on the edge of his breath at the cost and reward of this love—a superhero’s life. and he makes those who watch on realize that they can have superpowers too.

 

Yuzuru pumps his fist into the air to the laughter of his coaches. he laughs with them before he dashes away to lap around the rink, digging deep with each stroke. icy wind hits him like opening a door to autumn’s morning. his jacket is unzipped. it flaps carelessly behind him like a child’s cape.

 

 


End file.
